One or more aspects relate to data center raised floor monitoring.
One problem in data center management is the lack of information concerning under raised floor behavior. Data is difficult to gather and any physical modification can strongly impact cooling behavior and energy efficiency of the data center.
US patent publication 2012/0072195, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses modeling movement of air under a floor of a data center.
US patent publication 2007/0171086, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an environmental monitor for monitoring conditions under a raised floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,538,584, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an apparatus and method for controlling environmental conditions in a data center.